His Silhouette
by Orlan
Summary: Rintik hujan di hari itu menjadi saksi bisu di antara roda keberuntungan Sakura yang mulai berputar tanpa dia ketahui akan membawa perubahan yang besar dalam hidupnya...


**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning for OOC and Typo**

 **Rate M for story**

* * *

 **His Silhouette**

 _._

 _._

 _I want to feel it one more time, in the darkness_

.

.

Bulan yang menampakkan seluruh dirinya di hari itu merupakan awal perubahan roda keberuntungan milik Haruno Sakura. Gadis berumur 26 tahun itu mana pernah menyangka bahwa takdir kehidupannya sedang diputar terbalik oleh para Dewa…

"Eh?" Gadis manis berambut merah muda itu masih berusaha untuk tetap tenang meskipun sebuah kata yang tertangkap oleh kedua telinganya sanggup membekukannya. "Barusan kau bilang apa?" Kristal hijaunya masih berusaha mencerna setiap gerak bibir pria di depannya.

Seorang pria yang begitu Sakura cintai sepenuh hatinya. Seorang pria yang sudah menjalin hubungan selama 5 tahun bersamanya, menatap dirinya dengan penuh kesedihan, penuh penyesalan.

"Maaf, Sakura. Sebaiknya kita akhiri saja hubungan ini, aku sudah tidak bisa bertemu denganmu lagi."

Perlahan, rintik hujan pun mulai turun membasahi setiap permukaan bumi. Dari balik jendela restoran terlihat para pejalan kaki mulai mencari tempat untuk berteduh. Dalam sekejap hujan berkumpul dan turun begitu deras.

"Boleh aku tahu apa alasanmu memilih keputusan ini?" tanya Sakura, berusaha untuk tetap tegar meskipun sajian _ice cream_ yang tadi dilahapnya begitu nikmat perlahan mulai mencair.

Meskipun sedikit enggan untuk mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya, pria itu berusaha untuk tidak menyakiti Sakura.

"Sebenarnya… aku ingin sekali mengatakan hal ini padamu sejak setahun yang lalu. Namun, tidak ada waktu yang pas untuk bilang padamu. Aku sempat mengurungkan niatku dan berusaha untuk tetap bertahan dengan hubungan kita. Tetapi, ternyata ini sudah di luar batas kemampuanku. Aku sudah tidak sanggup meneruskan hubungan ini."

"Apa… ada yang salah dariku hingga kau mengambil keputusan seperti ini?" Sakura masih ingin tahu kenapa kekasihnya memilih untuk mengakhiri hubungan diantara mereka.

"Aku ternyata… tidak pernah bisa serius mencintaimu. Lagipula kita juga jarang bertemu karena pekerjaan kita yang tidak memungkinkan untuk sering bertemu."

"Sebelum ini kau tidak pernah mengungkit tentang masalah ini. Dan sekarang kau sepertinya sengaja membeberkan semuanya. Bisakah kau memberikan alasan yang sebenarnya kepadaku, Deidara?" tukas Sakura mulai curiga. Ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh Deidara, kekasihnya.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin terlalu jujur kepadamu, tapi…" Deidara menatap dalam-dalam kedua mata hijau milik Sakura. "Aku mencintai wanita lain, Sakura."

Hening…

"Dan aku sudah memutuskan untuk menikahinya akhir bulan ini."

Tidak ada suara yang keluar dari bibir tipis Sakura. Bibirnya tidak sanggup meresponnya.

"Kau mengerti kan kenapa aku tidak ingin membicarakan tentang hal ini? Aku tidak mau menyakitimu Sakura," jelas Deidara mantap.

Aneh, derasnya rintik hujan seakan menjawab pertanyaan Deidara. Sakura masih belum bisa menerima hubungan mereka dalam sekejap musnah. Semua ini terlalu mendadak! Ini bisa saja merupakan alasan Deidara supaya Sakura menyerah, atau mungkin pria itu berkata sesuai fakta.

"Karena itu," Deidara mulai bangkit untuk segera bersiap-siap keluar. "Kumohon jangan pernah menghubungiku lagi, Sakura. Aku tidak ingin hubunganku dengan calon istriku retak hanya karena dia salah paham tentangmu."

Bagaikan angin lalu, Deidara pun langsung meninggalkan Sakura. Tanpa perpisahan, tanpa rasa tidak enak. Dia tinggalkan Sakura begitu saja tanpa satu patah kata pun.

Sakura, gadis itu masih diam, terlalu banyak kata yang langsung masuk kedalam otaknya. Kapasitas memorinya tidak sanggup untuk mencerna semua kata-kata Deidara. Hatinya mulai berusaha mencari perlindungan dari apapun namun tidak ada yang sanggup menghentikan tetasan air mata yang keluar.

.

.

.

Perpisahan yang terjadi satu jam yang lalu seakan angin lalu yang tidak mungkin berhembus kembali. Sebuah jembatan layang tua yang menghubungkan kota Nami dengan Konoha. Sakura tengah menikmati hembusan angin malam dengan sekaleng _beer_ dingin yang menemani setiap kesedihannya. Perlahan, Sakura mencoba untuk melupakan setiap lembaran masa lalu yang dulu pernah dia lalui bersama Deidara. Menyenangkan sekaligus menyakitkan…

"Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa Deidara tidak pernah mengajakku menikah…"

Taburan bintang yang tidak nampak di atas langit malam seakan menyembunyikan kenyataan untuk Sakura. Tidak ada gunanya terus terpuruk dan merenungi semua yang terjadi. Yang harus Sakura lakukan sekarang adalah terus melanjutkan lembaran baru kehidupannya yang kini tanpa Deidara di dalamnya.

"Aku masih belum bisa menerimanya…" keluh Sakura untuk alur air sungai yang mengambang tenang di bawah tempat dirinya berpijak.

Akhirnya gadis itu memutuskan untuk pulang ke apartemennya daripada terus melalang buana seorang diri di malam hari. Langkah berat yang Sakura layangkan di atas semen batu itu tiba-tiba terhenti. Bola matanya menangkap seseorang tengah memandang kosong sungai di depannya. Sakura mencoba melihat _sosok itu_ dalam jarak dekat. Seorang pria, memakai _jeans_ panjang biasa dengan kaos seadanya. Postur tubuhnya tidak terlihat seperti seorang pria pada umumnya. Tinggi badannya jelas melebihi tinggi badan Sakura.

Kenapa pria itu hanya menunduk memandangi sungai yang berwarna hitam kelam itu?

Pikiran Sakura menerawang… mungkinkah…?

Sakura merasa perlahan tubuh pria tersebut semakin menunduk seakan hendak terjun dari sana. Dan ketika apa yang dia yakini benar bahwa sosok yang di lihatnya ingin terjun, dengan cepat dia berlari untuk mencegah pria itu melakukan bunuh diri.

"JANGAN!" Sekuat tenaga Sakura menghentikan pria itu dengan memeluknya erat. Tentu saja orang yang baru saja di tubruk gadis itu dari belakang pun merasa kaget dan heran, akhirnya kepalanya menoleh menatap Sakura.

Di bawah rintik hujan yang kembali jatuh perlahan, kedua pandangan mata mereka pun bertemu. Sakura terpana sesaat ketika melihat sorot kelam yang terpancar begitu sendu memandang kristal hijaunya.

"Sedang apa kau?" Sakura kaget ketika pria yang baru saja ditolongnya malah menatapnya dingin. Tidak suka dengan perbuatan gadis itu.

"Apa yang kulakukan?" Sakura mengerutkan keningnya heran. "Yang kulakukan adalah mencegahmu untuk tidak melakukan hal bodoh seperti tadi! Jangan seenaknya mau bunuh diri saat aku sedang melihatmu!" serunya kesal. Sudah cukup tentang Deidara yang ingin berpisah dengannya, masa Sakura harus menyaksikan seseorang mati hanya karena tidak sengaja melihat?

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu." Pria itu menjawab dengan ketus.

Tidak ada hubungan dengannya? Bisa-bisanya pria itu berkata dengan santai padahal saat ini dia sedang melakukan sesuatu yang sangat tidak bisa dimaafkan seperti bunuh diri?

Ada apa dengan hari ini dan Sakura? Kenapa sepertinya setelah insiden pisah tadi malah membuatnya menemukan hal-hal aneh seperti ini? Memang kemarin-kemarin apa yang Sakura lakukan sampai harus menerima nasib seperti sekarang?

Dia berusaha menolong pria berambut hitam ini. Yang masih berusaha melepaskan pelukan Sakura dengan tenaganya yang bisa dibilang kuat. Dan Sakura harus mengaitkan kedua tangannya dengan sekuat tenaga agar tidak terlepas dari pinggang pria itu.

"Lepaskan aku, _Pinky_. Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengamu," ucap pria itu.

Sakura tidak peduli, dia masih menahan pria itu dengan tenaganya. "Aku tidak peduli mau ada hubungannya denganku atau tidak. Selama kau melakukannya di depanku, tidak akan kubiarkan!"

Saat Sakura merasa pria itu sudah tidak mencoba melepaskan tangannya, tanpa pikir panjang Sakura langsung menarik lengan pria itu. Lebih baik dia menjauhkan pria itu dari jembatan dan membawa pria itu ke tempat yang lebih aman.

"Lepaskan tanganku," ucap pria itu mulai kesal. Kali ini gadis berambut merah muda ini mengacaukan rencananya.

"Sebelum aku benar-benar memastikan kau tidak melakukan hal bodoh tadi, aku tidak akan melepaskan tanganmu," kata Sakura tegas. Lalu dia melirik ke arah pria itu, mencoba untuk mengenali wajahnya.

Lagi-lagi ia terpana. Pria itu ternyata sangat tampan dengan pesona misterius yang tersegel di dalam kedua matanya. Memantul tanpa ekspresi ketika menatap Sakura. Dengan cepat gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha tidak berpikiran macam-macam. Tampan atau tidak, pria ini hampir mengakhiri nyawanya.

Sakura mengaitkan jemarinya dengan jemari pria itu dan memamerkannya dengan mantap. "Pokoknya aku tidak akan melepaskan tanganku sampai kau melupakan niat bodohmu itu. Mengerti?"

Pria itu tidak memberikan respon dan Sakura sepertinya tidak menunggu balasan darinya. Kembali melanjutkan niatnya membawa pria itu ke suatu tempat. Mungkin dengan itu pria asing misterius yang sedang ia tolong ini akan mengurungkan niatnya.

Sakura merasakan dingin di jemari yang dia genggam. Dia menyadari rasa dingin itu datang dari tangan sang pria. Pikirannya kembali menerawang, kira-kira sudah berapa lama pria itu termenung di jembatan tadi? Mungkin tidak ada salahnya Sakura mampir sebentar ke kedai kopi langganannya.

Rintik hujan di hari itu menjadi saksi bisu di antara roda keberuntungan Sakura yang mulai berputar tanpa dia ketahui akan membawa perubahan yang besar dalam hidupnya...

.

.

Prologue - end

.

.

 **Selamat Membaca**


End file.
